The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for removing residual gases from a gasification system.
Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstock, such as coal or natural gas, relatively cleanly and efficiently. Such IGCC power plants generally include a gasification system, used to convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. Unfortunately, existing IGCC systems may be ineffective at removing residual gases from gasification system components after the gasifier is shut down. For example, existing gasification systems may not remove the gases quickly enough to enable a hot restart of the gasifier.